


Distraction

by ellebeedarling



Series: Kaidan Porn Week 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, M/M, Rimming, a bit of shep being jealous, biotic booty appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling
Summary: Shepard doesn't need his crew reminding him what a distraction Kaidan's ass can be - he's already well aware. That doesn't stop them from ragging him all day about it. Post-mission, Shepard decides to show Kaidan exactly how much he appreciates that Biotic Booty.Written for Kaidan Porn Week atspectrekaidanalenkoon Tumblr.





	Distraction

Shepard was tired and agitated… and horny.

 

All day long, he’d listened to his squad making quips about what a distraction Kaidan’s ass was - as if Shepard wasn’t already plenty aware of that himself. 

 

Two years ago, aboard the original Normandy, that ass had kept him up nights. His imagination was constantly filled with all the pleasant things he wanted to do to that ass - bury his face in it, plunge his fingers into it, slide his dick deep inside it. Now that he and Kaidan were “an item” - as Joker had so quaintly put it - his distraction over Kaidan’s ass had increased tenfold. Now he knew exactly what it was like to experience all those things with Kaidan. Things he’d previously been only able to fantasize about. Now he knew exactly what that firm, round butt looked like naked, what it felt like under his hands… what it tasted like. 

 

And now he’d had the displeasure of listening to Vega talk about what his lover’s ass would feel like in the palm of his hand for close to an hour. As if Shepard would ever let Vega’s meaty paws anywhere near Kaidan. 

 

He growled. 

 

His dick was so damned hard it was about to shatter his armor, and he was torn between decking James and grabbing Kaidan by the neck and dragging him behind the nearest stone barricade so he could bury himself to the hilt inside that perfect ass. 

 

Unfortunately for James, the latter would have to wait. “Vega,” he snarled, his fury skyrocketing when the damned marine smirked at him. Further discourse was halted as a chunk of rock in front of them disintegrated, and they all dove for cover. “Focus on the fucking mission, Vega,” he hissed into the team’s comms, only to grow more frustrated as a wave of snickering and giggling swept through the channel. 

 

***

 

Kaidan smirked as John stalked toward him, brows drawn down, molten fury smoldering in his blue eyes. He’d been taking his time removing his hardsuit and under armor, but when Shepard reached him, that idea flew right out the window. The Commander made quick work of both their suits then roughly moved them into the bathroom in the captain’s quarters. Kaidan barely had time to reach for the shower controls before he was shoved against the wall to have his mouth ravaged by Shepard’s tongue. 

 

He could certainly get used to this.

 

“You’re pretty hot when you’re jealous,” he managed between kisses and desperate gulps of air. 

 

“I’m not jealous,” Shepard grumbled, moving down to nip at the soft skin of Kaidan’s throat. “It’s just that your ass is already a huge fucking distraction out in the field and being constantly reminded of it all damn day has me ready to come unglued.” 

 

Kaidan chuckled, hissing when Shepard bit down too hard on his earlobe. John immediately soothed it with his tongue. 

 

“Make sure you wash really well,” Shepard whispered. “I have plans.” 

 

“Don’t you have calls to make?” Kaidan shivered then gasped when that very talented tongue dipped into his ear. 

 

“Hackett can fucking wait for a couple hours.” 

 

**

 

Shepard stood at the foot of the bed at just stared at the sight spread out before him. He didn’t often get this dominant streak in the bedroom, but some days he just needed to feel in charge. After being teased mercilessly and constantly reminded of Kaidan’s ass all day, he needed… something. 

 

Kaidan seemed more than willing to provide whatever that something was. Tonight, it happened to be the biotic, spread-eagle and facedown on the bed. It was a gorgeous sight. 

 

He carefully climbed onto the bed, running his fingertips up the backs of Kaidan’s thighs, then kneading them into the taut flesh of his ass. Damn that was one perfect ass. Shepard knew that the crew were just messing with him all day, but the jealousy - the possessiveness - he’d felt made him feel like a caveman, and he needed to stake his claim tonight. 

 

Picking up the little bottle of massage oil he’d purchased weeks ago and hidden away for just such an occasion as this, he drizzled some onto Kaidan’s cheeks, loving the way the man tensed beneath the cold liquid. Shepard would warm it up momentarily. 

 

Gripping those firm buttocks with both hands, John began to massage deep, wringing moans out of his lover. Kaidan’s husky voice produced the most delicious sounds whenever John touched him just so, and he could never get enough of it. He wanted to drink those noises in for days on end. 

 

He worked the oil into Kaidan’s ass, fingers digging into the flesh and down around the man’s hips before sliding up to work the tension out of his lower back. Kaidan’s muscles and skin were warm and pliant from the hot shower and Shepard’s attention was only serving to further relax the man. 

 

John’s dick protruded from his hips, but he ignored the throbbing need he felt in favor of continuing to caress that ass that he’d dreamed about for years before finally luring this man into his bed. He had no intention of ever letting Kaidan go, and if Vega made one more comment about his ass, John would pull the man’s balls out through his throat. 

 

He bent forward and pressed his lips to each cheek, grinning when Kaidan shuddered and squirmed. The kiss was followed by scraping teeth that John knew from experience drove Kaidan mad. He wanted the biotic to be nothing more than a puddle of need and lust before he finally got to where he planned to be. 

 

“John,” Kaidan breathed out, a hint of pleading lacing the sound. Shepard felt something wild and feral scamper through his heart, and he bit down hard on one cheek. Kaidan cried out, bucking against him, but if his ragged sigh was anything to go by, he’d rather enjoyed it. Shepard offered the same treatment to the other cheek, earning the same response. 

 

He moaned, soothing the bites with the pads of his thumbs, then slipping them into the crease of Kaidan’s ass and sliding them up. “I’m nowhere near done with you,” he said, voice low and hoarse, and Kaidan’s answering groan sent a spike of lust shooting straight through John’s dick. 

 

Kaidan was going to be the death of him one of these days. 

 

***

 

John was  _ worshiping _ his ass. There was no other word for it. 

 

Kaidan’s body was as limp as a dishrag already, and all Shepard had done was massage his butt. Every time with Shepard was thrilling, but he had a feeling that this time was going to be so good he might actually die. It would be a hell of a way to go, that was for damn sure. 

 

He couldn’t contain the loud groan that was ripped from his lungs when Shepard spread his cheeks. Cold air invaded his most intimate places, but it was swiftly replaced by a warm wet tongue slicking up and down his crack. 

 

He and Shepard hadn’t been together very long, and the nature of their situation necessitated them getting creative. Quickies were their bread and butter, and while they’d taken the time for a bit more exploration more than once, they’d never gotten quite this far. Rimming wasn’t generally something trotted out for first times, and with their other, more time-consuming encounters they’d simply been too interested in trying other things. 

 

He’d already felt that tongue, those lips on his cock more times than he could count, but this was a totally different experience. This spoke of trust, of love - of an intimacy that Kaidan had rarely experienced - and it turned him into a nice gushy puddle in the center of the bed. 

 

John’s tongue teased and tasted, drawing circles around his hole to relax him, licking wide swaths down to his balls and back up again, then suddenly stabbing into him, fucking him until he was writhing. Just when Kaidan was ready to give up all dignity and beg John for mercy, the man would back off, spend some time fondling and stroking his cheeks again before starting the whole process over. 

 

Kaidan was going to lose his damned mind. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , you taste and smell so good,” Shepard whispered directly into his hole. Warm breath ghosting right over his entrance made Kaidan shiver with the desire for…

 

“More,” he croaked. “Please, John.” 

 

Shepard pressed his lips right against Kaidan’s hole and hummed, the vibrations sending electric shocks along Kaidan’s nerves. “Oh, god,” he whimpered, but Shepard didn’t give in. He plunged his tongue back into Kaidan, fingers still working delicious magic as the rubbed and kneaded his cheeks. Occasionally, he’d turn his face to bite at the soft flesh, and Kaidan was nearly delirious with need. 

 

His entire body clenched in anticipation when he felt a rough finger press against him and begin to slowly circle his hole. His breath shot out of him in a harsh huff when more cold oil drizzled across his hot skin. 

 

“Relax,” Shepard breathed, running soothing fingers along his crease and applying feather-light kisses to one cheek. 

 

Kaidan did as instructed, hissing when one finger tunneled into him. The burn and stretch gave way to mind-numbing pleasure as Shepard immediately sought out his prostate and pressed hard. He arched and bucked, nearly throwing Shepard off of him, but John shifted to straddle Kaidan’s legs, holding him in place with his bodyweight. His free hand pressed into the center of Kaidan’s back, trapping him against the bed as he carefully withdrew his hand and then shoved back in with two fingers. 

 

Stars danced in Kaidan’s vision as Shepard fucked him with his fingers, and he couldn’t remember anything ever feeling this good in his life. 

 

***

 

Shepard was dying. 

 

His dick had been painfully hard all damn day, making difficult to concentrate, and now this. Kaidan was spread out before him, a feast for the eyes. A toned, tanned, sinewy playground - all for Shepard’s enjoyment.

 

And he was really fucking enjoying it at the moment. 

 

Kaidan was bucking wildly and practically snarling beneath him as John held him down and fucked him hard with his fingers. He’d figured out just the right pattern of plunging and twisting and pressing against the man’s prostate to keep him on the razor’s edge of his release without allowing him to tip over. Sweat built between their bodies combining with the oil to make everything slippery and perfect. John’s own dick was weeping like mad, but he was determined to ignore it for just a bit longer. 

 

He wanted to make Kaidan come from ass-play alone, and then… then Shepard was going to fuck the man into oblivion. 

 

He told Kaidan so.

 

The biotic’s throaty cry was the sexiest noise John had ever heard in his entire life, and he almost lost it. Leaning over, he bit into the juncture of Kaidan’s neck and shoulder and the older man tensed beneath him, yelling as his body began to surrender to John’s touch. 

 

John nipped his ear, fingers ramming in hard and fast now. “I want you to come for me, Kaidan. Just like this. With my fingers in your ass. Do it now.” He bit Kaidan’s ear, and the man shouted again, arching off the bed, body shaking violently. Shepard could barely keep his seat across the man’s thighs. 

 

***

 

Mindless babble spilled from Kaidan’s lips as he shook and bucked then finally stilled beneath Shepard. His breaths were harsh and ragged as he lay in an enormous puddle of his own jizz. He’d never come like that in his entire life. Ever. 

 

John was still trembling with need above him, but his lips were gentle against the back of Kaidan’s neck. His fingers slowly slipped out of Kaidan’s ass, and he began to softly rub the tender flesh - almost like an apology for the rough treatment. Kaidan’s groan was confused - equal parts disappointment at no longer being filled and growing affection for the man who was showing him so much tender care. 

 

“Good?” Shepard whispered..

 

“More than good,” he replied, voice raw. 

 

Shepard shifted, rocking his hips and sliding his dick along the crack of Kaidan’s ass, a low moan rumbling through his chest. 

 

“Fuck me, Shepard,” Kaidan breathed. 

 

John’s moan turned desperate and his body shuddered. “Kaidan,” he gasped, rolling his hips again. “I don’t know if I’m going to make it that far.” 

 

“Well, hurry up then.” 

 

Kaidan could feel John’s hands shaking as he leaned up, spread Kaidan’s cheeks, and guided himself into Kaidan’s body. He was nice and loose from John’s fingers, and the man slid into him easily. They both groaned as pleasure streaked through their veins. 

 

“Fuck, Kaidan,” John cried. The tremor had moved throughout his entire body now as he held himself back to keep from hurting Kaidan, but Kaidan wasn’t having any more of that nonsense.

 

“Move. Fuck me, John.” 

 

Shepard whimpered and thrust his hips forward, crying out again as he sank deep. Kaidan shoved his hips up off the bed, evoking an endless string of curses and pure drivel from Shepard’s lips. John gripped his hips tightly as he found a steady rhythm. Kaidan felt like an addict. John’s every touch, every murmured word, lit Kaidan’s world, consumed him from the inside out. He would never be able to get enough. 

 

John pulled Kaidan to his knees and brutally fucked into him. He would be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it to feel the way Shepard completely lost control of his faculties. Shepard gave another raspy cry as his hips jerked forward one last time. The cry turned into a loud groan as the man spilled into him. 

 

Kaidan loved that feeling - tearing down the powerful Commander’s defenses and making him lose his mind to lust and pleasure. The heady sensation that came from knowing the power he held over Shepard was almost enough to make him come again. 

 

They fell to the bed. Shepard pulled out and rolled onto his side, grabbing Kaidan before he could move and pulling his back to his chest. John held him tight, arms wrapped around him like a vice, and pressed numerous kisses against his sweaty neck. 

 

Kaidan laughed weakly. “Damn.” 

 

John’s hand skated down his damp skin to caress and knead Kaidan’s ass cheek again. “Love your ass,” he murmured. 

 

“Yeah, I was kinda getting that impression.” 

 

He felt John’s lips curve into a smile against his shoulder. “Biotic Booty,” he rumbled as he chuckled. 

 

“Oh god. Don’t-”

 

“It’s booty-licious.”

 

“Shep-” 

 

“Booty-licious Biotic Booty.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Kaidan snorted.

 

“And you’re mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [ellebeedarling](http://ellebeedarling.tumblr.com)
> 
> Much love,   
> Elle


End file.
